Previously, many types of trays have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to hold items in a convenient location while working with tools or other objects and accessories.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue DateD401,490TiexeiraNov. 24, 1998D433,568WillisonNov. 14, 20005,502,581Christ et al.Oct. 1, 19915,967,259WilliamsOct. 19, 19996,237,799EmersonMay 29, 20016,240,856Paskey et al.Jun. 5, 2001
Teixeira in U.S. design Pat. No. D401,490 illustrates the ornamental design for an automobile mounted mechanics tool tray which apparently incorporates a magnetic bar with a mounting bracket on each end that rests on a steel portion of the vehicle and is used to hold the tools in place using the attraction of the magnet.
Willison in U.S. design Pat. No. D433,568 illustrates two embodiments of a tool tray having sloped sides that are raised above a segmented tray base with an egg create type of resilient foam material on the bottom providing a soft surface underneath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,581 issued to Christ et al. is for a support tray for a ladder or scaffold that includes a load-bearing support bar or strut that is secured to the attaching structure below the tray. The support structure is adjustable in length and utilizes a C-clamp for securement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,259 issued to Williams is for a utility tray for use in conjunction with a conventional stepladder having a flat top. The tray includes a flat central portion with compartments on opposite sides and a rear tray compartment having holes to receive liquid containing vessels. The underside of the tray is configured to conform to the flange of the top-step receiving compartment and a strap releasably secures the tray to the stepladder.
Emerson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,799 discloses a utility tray with a planar base and an upright flange from at least three side edges. The tray is attached to a support structure such as a bed frame with a threaded bolt that extends through a bar member on the lower surface of the tray to frictionally engage the support structure.
Paskey et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,856 teach a vehicle tray with a T-shaped base mounted on casters. A vertical post, having two telescoping members, is locked together at the desired height. The tray is supported on angle irons and a crossbeam in a cantilever fashion. The tray includes a drawer mounted on slides and is configured to permit working in a vehicle with the hood open.